


Cuddle Bug

by headless777



Series: quacknoblade stories by headless [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, clingy quackity, drunk Quackity, share a bed, technoblush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headless777/pseuds/headless777
Summary: Quiet and clingy drunk Quackity what will he do?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: quacknoblade stories by headless [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122881
Comments: 7
Kudos: 504
Collections: QNB_DISCORD_FICS





	Cuddle Bug

It was a nice party and Techno could genuinely say he was having a good time. The music wasn’t too loud nor were the people. The room was comfortably full. He was glad Wilbur didn’t invite the entire server like he could have. He wanted Techno to enjoy himself too. The only thing that was a slight bother was the smell of alcohol that filled the entire house. But everyone was enjoying themselves and having a good time.

The last thing he had expected while sitting alone on the couch was for a certain stumbling bird to come and plop himself beside Techno. Quackity’s face was calm with a small smile. He seemed to let all his body weight rest against Techno’s right arm. 

Now if you asked Techno what Quackity had been doing all night he would tell you he didn’t know. That would be a lie seeing as he’s been watching the avain dance and drink. Quackity would come up to him every now and then just to talk to him. If you asked him if that made his chest warm he would say no. 

“What are you doing Quackity?” He had expected some loud drunken response. A declaration of him letting loose or even trying to get Techno to drink some. All he got was a small chirp as the bird tried to push himself more into Techno who just stared at him. After a bit of trying to get close to Techno he finally said something.

“Hold me damnit…” He grumbled quietly sitting himself across Techno’s lap. He pushed his head into the crook of the tallers neck letting one of his wings wrap around them slightly. He let out a happy trill and relaxed. Techno on the other hand was beat red with his hands raised slightly not sure what to do. His eyes darted around the room a bit trying to not look at the cute little duck in his lap. 

His eyes landed on Wilbur across the room who had a smug look on his face. Though he could see the distress in Techno’s and made a subtle motion for the stairs. Implying to take Quackity up there. He blushed even more, but looped one arm under his legs and the other around his back. He slowly stood and started to walk up stairs. 

To his surprise he made it up without a hitch and went to his own bedroom. He gently laid Quackity down and was going to leave. If only he would let go of Techno’s shirt.

“Hey, could you let go?” He asked gently, trying to remove himself from the room and trying to de-red his face. Quackity only held tighter and pulled him by his coller back to the bed. “This is the opposite of what I asked!” 

“Stay?” His voice was soft and Techno made the mistake of looking in his eyes. The moon light caught the dark brown beautifully. His beanie was messed up and barely hanging on his head. His lovely brown hair waved ever so slightly and tousled on his face just right. Techno was pretty sure he stopped breathing. Quackity pulled him again making him land beside him. “Please.”

Against his better judgement he laid down and moved the cover over the both of them. Quackity moved ever closer to him burying his face in Techno’s chest who wrapped his arms around his waist. Almost instantly the smaller boy was out like a light. And soon enough, so was Techno.

**Author's Note:**

> kuddos and feedback are apricated!


End file.
